Episode 120: Shuddering Ectoplasm
"Shuddering Ectoplasm" was originally released on September 17, 2012 at 11:35 AM. Description It is the grandest tradition of all time that, should a new Beverly Hills Chihuahua visit itself upon the world, MBMBaM shall celebrate its arrival. Come to us, brothers and sisters. Let us rejoice and be glad in it. Suggested Talking Points BHC3, Dad in Law Fight, 11:11, Jeezy in the Room, Burger Kingdom, Slowbro, Tat Prenup, 50 Shades Outline Intro - BHC3 06:21 - I'm currently getting ready to ask my girlfriend of four years to marry me, but a bit of an issue has come up. While talking to her recently, she mentioned that her parents were a bit concerned that I had not yet talked to them concerning my proposal, which through me for a loop. Is talking to her parents (namely her father, who thinks I'm a screw-up) necessary in this day and age? Or is that a tradition that went away in the 50's? -- Confused in California 15:40 - Y - Sent in by Lizzy Cross, from Yahoo Answers user Black Sundae Mold, who asks: How to make 11:11 wish not come true? So last time during 11:11, i made a wish to see my sister (I'm studying oversees) soon. When I wish for 11:11, I usually repeat the wish out loud until 11:11 is done. So for a minute, I kept on saying, "I wish to see my sister soon". But out of nowhere in the middle of my wishing, I suddenly said, "I wish I was Latin American." Okay. I obviously don't want to be Latin American. I think my Filipino and Chinese mix is alright with me. I'm not being racist or anything. Would the Latin American wish come true also? After that accidentally slipped out, I still kept on saying ,"I wish to see my sister." Please help? Would the Latin American wish come true? Please be serious. If you say, "I wish 11:11 wishes never come true", don't include it. Thank you. By the way, this was last night. and someone said this this is absolutely serious answer: 'sooner or later you will die and then you'll be reborn as Latin american. That is the only way for you wish comes true.' is that true? :o Should I reverse my wish? If so, how? Anyways, how do I reverse my wish? so does this make sense to wish for next 11:11? 'i wish that the wishes i've made before will never come true.' 22:28 - I've started dating this guy who seems pretty cool, but I'm converting to Catholicism, which means that premarital sex has to go. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy about it if he knew. So, how long is it going to take him to either leave me or cheat on me, or is this something guys are really willing to put up with if they like you? 31:17 - MZ - Personal message from Lance and Georgia Lowe. Personal message from Jonah Yokiyama. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 36:50 - Y - Sent in by Seth Condon, from Yahoo Answers user ":", who asks: What Pokemon should we name our baby after? Me and my husband are so excited for our new baby! We both really love the first 151 Pokemon and are planning to name her/him after a Pokemon! We have some preliminary names picked out but are having a tough time deciding. What do you guys think of these names? For a girl we have: Psyduck, Venusaur (Nickname-Venus), Caterpie (Cate for short), Jynx, and Mew And for a boy we have: Raichu, Ekans, Scyther, and Magmar. 42:59 - Hey brothers, I've been a tattoo artist for several years and one of the hardest parts of my job is gently informing potential clients that getting their girlfriend or boyfriend's name tattoo'd on them is a terrible idea. Can you help me come up with some good ways to let them know they're being dumb? -- Bringing The Pain In Maine 48:16 - I recently found two of my cousins started following me on Twitter. This wouldn't be an issue, except that I'm 30 and they're 14 and 11. It's not like I'm shoveling hate and filth into my tweets, but I'm a grown-ass lady woman with grown-ass lady woman thoughts and opinions. What should I do? Be uncool and block them, or censor myself in hopes that I don't corrupt young minds? -- Not Sure What to Do in Chicago 51:11 - Y - Sent in by Nicole B Thompson, from Yahoo Answers user Deena, who asks: Whats "50 Shades Of Grey" about? A reading teachers favorite book in my school is 50 Shades of Grey and I heard its like porn but in words. Can someone tell me what happens in the book? 58:35 - Housekeeping 63:42 - FY - Sent in by Gray, from Yahoo Answers user Monolithic Vulgarity, who asks: Does anyone have a recording of a duck having an orgasm? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * The brothers briefly mention that "Winter is Coming" during the Money Zone segment, which is a reference to a house motto in the series ''A Song of Ice and Fire''/''Game of Thrones.'' References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Tattoos Category:Marriage Category:Pokémon Category:Emily Thompson Category:French Stewart